


Sacrifice | Elena Gilbert

by kl4uss



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl4uss/pseuds/kl4uss
Summary: Natalia Mikaelson gave up on love the moment her brother and the feared hybrid, Niklaus, killed the love of her life. Natalia later decided she didn't need love to survive as an original vampire. No, not when she had all the money, diamonds, and sex she could find. However, what happens when Natalia's brother comes to her home and asks her to join him to find his doppelganger? Will Natalia finally get her happiness? Will she find true love? Or will history repeat itself with the help of the hybrid?





	1. CHAPTER 1

The light source that brightens up the world everyday was currently resting on top of the bright green mountains, which overlooked the beautiful turquoise water that the residents of Italy knew as Lake Como that wraps around the small village of Lenno. The village was very well known for their gorgeous villas and their giant mountains. Tourists from all around the world would always stop by the small village to see everything they had ever read in brochures and on the internet. However, there was one place in Lenno that was off limits, unless of course there was a party being thrown by the owner, and that place was [Villa del Balbianello.](http://www.myprivatevillas.com/luxury/italy/como-lake/28463/villa-balbiano?locationName=italy)

[Natalia](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=236056682) Mikaelson was the very owner of the famous villa. She had bought it as soon as she spotted it on a trip when she was traveling the world in the late seventeen hundreds. She fell in love with the building as she did with the small village. It was the perfect place for her to settle. It was quiet, so there wouldn't be too many people. It was by the water, which she adored. But what Natalia loved the most about it was that it was less than two hours from Milan, the fashion capital of the world.

Natalia has lived there ever since she bought it. Of course, she wold take vacations to other countries when she got bored but she would always find herself back at the same place. Natalia's favorite part about the small village was that no one cared that she hasn't aged in over two hundred years. Well, that's really only because the brunette took the liberty of compelling every resident to not notice how young she still is. It was the easiest way for her to have a permanent home.

While the small village of Lenno began to get ready for bed, the original vampire was wide awake in her very large villa. If someone were to stand on the top of the mountain that overlooked Lake Como, they would see light shining from the villa like it was the only light source in the world.

The vampire had the brightest lamps and candles surrounding the room she called her studio. Natalia used the spacious room for writing, drawing, and most of all painting. She was very much like her younger brother, Niklaus, in that way. Ever since Natalia moved to Italy, she would paint for the best museums in the world. There wasn't a single thing she wouldn't paint; mountains, buildings, statues, flowers, lakes. But her favorite thing to paint was people - which explains her current painting she was working on.

Natalia had gained many different muses over the years to paint, but her current one was a beautiful brunette girl named Sofia. The original vampire was dating the girl, well that's what she told the human. But in reality, Natalia was just using the girl for her own needs. Natalia wasn't one for relationships. She just liked to have fun and have something that could hold her interest.

Natalia's current muse was sitting on her gold throne seat with only a pair of red lace panties. The girl's right leg was thrown over the right arm of the chair with a red silk blanket covering her upper thighs. Sofia also had Natalia's artistic touch which was the point of a wooden stake between her shiny white teeth and several bloody bite marks on the left side of her neck, on the swell of her ample breasts, and down her arms and legs.

Sofia took the wooden stake out of her mouth once she noticed Natalia was focusing on painting instead of how her body was positioned and asked with her sweet innocent voice, "È meglio di una ciotola di frutta, bambino?"  **["Is it better than a bowl of fruit, baby?"]**

Natalia chuckled lightly at her lover before she looked up from her painting and stated with a seductive smirk, "si, amore mio. Hai anche un sapore migliore."  **["Yes, my love. You also taste better."]**

Sofia's tan cheeks took a deep cherry color as the words fell easily from the blue eyed girl. She quickly coughed in embarrassment before she opened her mouth to speak. However, before she could tell Natalia to stop, a male voice called out from behind them, "now don't tease the poor girl, sister."

Natalia didn't bother looking over to the voice like Sofia did while she tried to hide her uncovered breasts with her hands. Instead, Natalia vamp sped towards the human girl and wrapped the silk blanket around her body before she whispered, "vai nella mia stanza."  **["Go to my room."]**

Sofia shakily stood up from the chair and held the blanket in a tight grip as she looked between the strange man and her lover. "Cosa c'è che non va?" The human girl questioned with furrowed brows.  **["What's wrong?"]**

Natalia gave the girl a gentle smile as she whispered, "ho solo bisogno di gestire alcuni affari. Ci vediamo presto, cara."  **["I just need to handle some business. I will find you soon, darling."]**

Sofia continued to move her brown eyes between her lover and the man in worry. But the easy smile on Natalia's pink lips convinced her instantly. Sofia nodded her head before she spoke quietly, "sarò in attesa per te."  **["I'll be waiting for you."]**

Natalia moved her soft hand up to the girl's tan cheek and said, "non ti preoccupare, amore mio," before she swiftly pushed her plumps lips onto Sofia's. **["Don't worry, my love."]** They stood like that for a couple of seconds with the sound of Natalia's brother impatiently tapping his foot before Natalia finally pulled away.

The Italian girl switched the blanket into one hand as soon as their lips separated before she grabbed her vampire lover's neck and brought her into another needy kiss. She felt like she was always addicted to Natalia's lips. However, once she remembered that they had an audience, Sofia quickly pulled away before she dashed up the staircase with her cheeks painted in red.

Natalia watched the human girl run up to her bedroom in amusement before she turned around to face her brother with an annoyed look as she questioned, "what do you want, Niklaus?"

The dormant hybrid smirked as he took a seat on the chair that is sister had been sitting on while she was painting before he wondered, "what? I can't visit my lovely sister?"

Natalia swiftly grabbed the painting and moved it away from her brother's view as it was only for her entertainment. She placed it against the wall before she turned back to Niklaus and stated, "you don't visit. You only come by when you want to annoy me or you want something." She rose an eyebrow as she questioned, "so which is, brother?"

Niklaus only shrugged his shoulders but didn't give Natalia the answer she wanted. Instead, he slowly walked around the large villa before he picked up the canvas his sister had been painting on before he arrived. He quirked an eyebrow at the brunette as he questioned, "don't you think the bite marks and the wooden stake is just a little cliche?"

Natalia huffed out a sigh as she realized she wasn't going to be able to get rid of her brother any time soon. She walked over to the glass table that was filled with centuries of alcohol before she poured bourbon into a crystal glass. Natalia took a heavy gulp before she finally explained, "I like the humor and the truth it tells." She threw her brother a smirk as she took a seat on her leather couch before she added, "plus, who doesn't like to see a beautiful shirtless woman?"

Niklaus had joined his sister and poured his own glass of bourbon while she was busy talking. But once Natalia finished with a question, Niklaus smirked right back at his sister and lifted his glass and uttered, "here here." He took a seat across from Natalia before he wondered curiously, "I thought you scorned love from your life?"

Natalia rolled her eyes and mumbled, "yeah, no thanks to you."

Niklaus chuckled as he innocently held his unoccupied hand up before he recalled, "hey, it is not my fault I wanted my favorite sister to stay with me instead of running away with that strumpet of a woman."

Natalia bit the inside of her mouth as her brother reminded her of the painful memories that happened in the late thirteen hundreds. She had fallen in love with a beautiful blonde girl with the most gorgeous blue eyes that still haunts her dreams. Natalia thought Victoria was her one true love. However, when the two women decided to run away together, Natalia's lovely brother slaughtered the blonde while Natalia went to fetch a boat. Natalia did end up forgiving her brother years later, thanks to the cursed saying she and three of her siblings had - always and forever. Family above all.

Natalia cleared her throat as she tried to push the past to the back of her mind before she stated, "if you must know, that stunning Italian girl happens to be my muse and plaything for the moment."

Niklaus rose an eyebrow at his sister in disbelief as he muttered, "oh?" He stared at Natalia for a moment before he broke out into a heavy laughter and wondered, "has my sweet older sister turned into a heart breaker?"

Natalia shrugged her shoulders carelessly and downed the rest of her bourbon before she stated, "I have you to thank for that." She swiftly stood up from her antique furniture before she poured herself another drink as she questioned in a serious tone, "so, what can I do for you, brother?"

Niklaus placed the crystal glass onto the table in front of him before he stated as it was the simplest request in the world, "I would like you to join me in ending this wretched curse our mother has on me so I can finally turn into the hybrid I was born to be."

Natalia stared into her brother's blue eyes to see if he was lying but when she noticed there was not even a single spark of amusement in his orbs, Natalia knew her brother was dead serious. "You got to be kidding me, Nik," she groaned. Natalia shook her head before she questioned in annoyance, "another bloody doppelganger?"

Niklaus nodded his head as he revealed, "my connections told me recently that my lovely doppelganger resides in a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls."

Natalia sighed as she took a seat back onto her couch. She rose an eyebrow as she suddenly wondered, "and why do you want me to come?" She chuckled lightly as she reminisced, "I did almost ruin the last one for you."

Niklaus smirked at his sister as he remembered the late fourteen hundreds when they found his doppelganger. "Ah, yes. I remember clearly that you fell for Katerina and tried to stop me from completing the sacrifice," Niklaus recalled. 

Natalia held her hand up as she corrected the hybrid, "now wait one second. I didn't fall for Katerina Petrova. I stopped feeling things for women a long time ago." Natalia shrugged her shoulders lightly with a smirk as she explained, "your doppelganger was just a good lay. It wasn't my fault she fell for me while she tricked my lovely twin brother to help her." Natalia took a sip of her bourbon before she wondered, "speaking of beautiful women, where is that lovely girl these days?"

Niklaus grabbed his glass of bourbon from the table and swiftly downed it before he commented in annoyance, "she better hope she's halfway across the world if she doesn't want to feel my wrath just yet." He rose an eyebrow at his sister as he wondered suspiciously, "have you seen the vampire doppelganger lately, sister?"

Natalia chuckled as she shook her head before she stated, "the last time I saw Katerina was when she was moaning underneath me before I heard that she got away and turned into a vampire." The female original didn't tell her brother the whole truth because she knew he would be angry with her. In reality, Natalia had ran into Katerina in 1629 during a trip to France. Natalia barely stayed a couple of days before she quickly left as she didn't want to be caught by her brother or any of his minions.

Niklaus nodded his head silently before he stood up from the couch and questioned as he pointed towards the stairs, "so, should you go say goodbye to your little plaything? We have a long road ahead of us to reach the states."

Natalia crossed her right leg over her left thigh as she muttered while she played with her perfectly done nails, "I don't remember agreeing, dear brother."

Niklaus rolled his eyes in frustration as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't make me beg," he mumbled before he stated, "I would like my favorite sister with me when I finally become a true hybrid."

"I hope baby sister doesn't hear that from the ocean you threw her in," Natalia commented before she wondered, "or did you bury our siblings, Nik?" She shrugged her shoulders dismissively as she uttered, "I could never get a straight answer from Elijah when I asked where our siblings were." Natalia was still petty and hurt that Niklaus would just throw away the rest of their family like they were trash. She and Elijah were the only ones lucky enough to never have angered him. 

"Stop acting like a baby, Natalia. I will not ask you twice," Niklaus told his sister in annoyance. He did not have time for her games. He wasn't going to let his doppelganger get away from him. "I will meet you at Malpensa Airport in two hours, sister," Niklaus stated before he swiftly vamp sped out of the villa.

Natalia rolled her eyes at Niklaus' temper tantrum. But she knew there was no point in arguing with him. She heaved out a sigh as she realized she was going to the states for the first time in less than a century. She has always tried to stay away from the states since she was in Chicago with Niklaus and Rebekah years ago. It didn't go well thanks to their father. Natalia downed the rest of her bourbon and placed it onto the glass table before she vamp sped up to her bedroom, where she spotted Sofia lying on her bed with a silk robe wrapped around her tan body.

Sofia's honey brown eyes widened in excitement once she spotted the original. She quickly moved to her knees on the large bed and exclaimed, "mi hai trovato, amore mio!"  **["You found me, my love!"]**

Natalia gave the brunette a smirk as she uttered, "corretto, ho travato la mia prinicipessa."  **["Correct, I found my princess."]** She placed her cold hand against the girl's cheek before she brought her into a kiss. Even though Natalia didn't have feelings for the girl in front of her, she still liked the idea of someone loving her like Sofia did. But it wouldn't last. Natalia always gets bored of her lovers. They would either get too needy or want to be more than just someone that screams her name during sex. The original vampire made a promise to herself years ago that she would never fall for another women and she wasn't going to break that.

Sofia wrapped her small arms around Natalia's neck as she wondered softly, "continua il dipinto?"  **["Do we continue the painting?"]**

Natalia placed her plump lips against one of the bites on her lover's neck before she mumbled, "non posso."  **["I can't."]** The vampire sunk her teeth into Sofia's neck and drank her sweet warm blood while she listened to the human girl moan in pleasure before she pulled away and added, "devo andare, amore mio."  **["I must go, my love."]**

"Bambino," Sofia whined like a child.  **["Baby."]** She didn't want Natalia to leave. She hadn't left the vampire's side ever since they met at a fashion show in Milan over two months ago. 

Natalia let a groan fall for her lips when she noticed the human girl was beginning to cry. This is why she didn't do feelings. Who wants to cry all the time? Natalia rubbed the human girl's cheek softly before she pushed her bloody lips against Sofia's soft ones. She knew if her words wouldn't work then her actions definitely would. Natalia moved her arms and wrapped them around Sofia's waist, which caused the human girl to wrap her bare legs around the vampire's body while they continued to make out. Natalia vamp sped to one of the white walls and slammed the girl's back right into it. She swiftly tore the robe off the human's body before she moved her hungry lips to Sofia's full breasts. If Natalia was going to leave with Niklaus for a while, then she was going to at least have one more time with Sofia's amazing body.

Sofia moaned and ordered desperately, "prendimi."  **["Take me."]**

Natalia didn't need to be told twice before she vamp sped to her bed and roughly threw the human girl down before she began to worship the body that she had claimed as hers these last couple of months. She knew exactly what needed to be done for Sofia to lose all control of her body. Natalia was extremely talented when it came to pleasing women. It would only take her five minutes or less until Sofia would be out of breath and satisfied.

True to her words, Natalia had Sofia's body laid out on her bed in exhaustion in less than five minutes. So, while Sofia was busy trying to get her bearings, Natalia sped around her bedroom as she packed all the clothes she could fit into her suitcase. Natalia usually would be picky with what she brought with her when she would leave Italy, but she knew she could always just compel her some more clothes.

"Stai partendo?" Sofia whispered in a sad voice as she laid on her lover's bed.  **["Are you leaving?"]**

"Si, amore mio. Mi dispiace de non portarti con me," Natalia told the human girl. **["Yes, my love. I'm sorry I cannot take you with me."]**  Natalia knew she had to let the girl down or she would never reach Niklaus in time. She looked into Sofia's brown eyes and continued her believable lie, "tornerò per te."  **["I will come back for you."]**

Sofia pouted before she questioned, "promettere?"  **["Promise?"]** She nakedly got out of the bed and walked slowly to her lover and kissed down her neck before she wondered, "hai intenzione di andare a letto con altre ragazze?"  **["Are you going to sleep with other girls?"]**

Natalia rolled her eyes mentally. She hated when girls got too clingy. Natalia pulled Sofia's naked body against hers before she brought her into a heavy kiss. Once the original vampire pulled away, she whispered, "mi dispiace, cara. Ma ho finito con te," before her face instantly turned into the monster she truly was.  **["I'm sorry, darling. But I'm done with you."]**

Natalia smirked as she enjoyed the scared human girl beginning to struggle in her arms once she realized she was going to die. Natalia always loved when her victims tried to fight her. It made the kill so much more satisfying. After a couple of minutes passed, Natalia grew tired of Sofia's kicking and screaming, so she easily tossed the girl towards the wall before she vamp sped over to her and locked her teeth into Sofia's jugular. 

Natalia breathed out a sigh of relief once she drank every single drop of blood that was in her plaything's body. The waiting and teasing she did these last couple of months to savor the sweet taste of her blood was completely worth it. That was usually how Natalia dealt with her playthings. She would use them, pleasure them, and trick them into believing she loved them before she would finally end their lives just to have their sweet blood.

Natalia dropped the dead body to the ground without a care in the world before she moved to her full body mirror, where she wiped the blood from her mouth and made sure her outfit was perfect. Natalia smirked evilly into the mirror once she was finished before she swiftly turned around to grab her suitcase before she began to strut down the long staircase. 

Natalia gave her villa one last look, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see for a while now that she was helping Niklaus. She opened the front door to her home and walked a few steps until she spotted the familiar man that watches her villa. Natalia compelled Don once she had bought the building to make sure no one would bother her. She turned him before he could grow old and he's been a great confidant ever since.

"Ciao, come va, Don?" Natalia questioned with a polite smile on her face.  **["How are you, Don?"]**

Don gave the original vampire a small nod and stated, "sto bene, signora Mikaelson."  **["I'm good, Ms. Mikaelson."]** He glanced down at the suitcase in her hand and wondered, "stai andando in gita?"  **["Are you going on a trip?"]**

Natalia rolled her eyes as she answered, "mio fratello ha bisogno di me."  **["My brother needs me."]** She twitched her head to the side and questioned, "potresti affrontare il corpo mentre me ne vado?"  **["Could you deal with the body while I'm gone?"]**

"Certo, signora Mikaelson," Don agreed before added, "e buona fortuna a tuo fratello."  **["Of course, Ms. Mikaelson. And good luck with your brother."]**

Natalia chuckled lightly and commented, "ne avrò bisogno," before she slipped on her sunglasses and walked away from her home and headed towards her garage. **["I'm going to need it."]**

Natalia tossed her suitcase into the backseat of her black Bugatti before she drove away from the small village of Lenno and headed towards the airport to meet Niklaus. "Addio, Italia. Ciao, Mistica Caduta," Natalia whispered to herself as she began her journey to help her brother find the Petrova doppelganger so he could finally break their mother's curse.  **["Goodbye, Italy. Hello, Mystic Falls."]**


	2. CHAPTER 2

The old brown trees and the bright green fields was the only thing Natalia could see for miles as she and Klaus drove through the small state of Virginia and in the even smaller town called Mystic Falls. Natalia had already decided that she hated the town with only being here for twenty minutes. It was dull and boring compared to the culture and excitement her home in Lenno had. There was nothing here that even piqued a little bit of her interest. It was just too plain for Natalia's taste.

Natalia tapped her dark red fingernails against the door of the black SUV that Klaus had compelled from a man at the small Virginia airport. She glanced over at her brother and broke the silence as she questioned, "where is the bar in this God forsaken town?" If she was going to stay here and help Klaus, then she either needed lots of alcohol or a couple dozen humans to use as blood bags to keep her entertained in the boring town until the sacrifice was completed and she could go back to Italy. 

Klaus didn't even bother looking over at his sister as he focused on driving while he told the female original in a bored tone, "we don't have time for you to go drinking all the alcohol in town, Natalia. We have to meet up with my witches." 

A pout grew onto Natalia's plump lips as her brother denied her of having a good time before she begged sweetly, "please, Nik. Just one drink." She then fully turned her body, so her left knee was resting on the middle console and faced her brother as a thought suddenly popped into her head. "It's not like anyone knows what you look like in this town, right?" Natalia wondered with a twitch of her perfectly done right eyebrow.

Klaus finally looked over at his sister with a quick glance along with a large smirk as he told her, "actually, there is. I got word from my connections that your other half is in this very town."

Natalia's blue eyes instantly widened in shock. "Elijah?" She questioned in disbelief. Natalia couldn't believe her twin brother was still getting involved with all this doppelganger mess. But most of all, Natalia didn't understand why Elijah never mentioned to her that he was planning on finding the doppelganger when she had spoken to him less than a month ago. It didn't make sense as there had never been a time when the Mikaelson twins didn't know what was going on with the other. 

Klaus nodded his head before he explained with annoyance ringing throughout his voice, "our dear brother seems to be planning something and every time I send a vampire to get information, they always come back being compelled." Klaus then looked over at his older sister and wondered, "you wouldn't know anything about that now would you, love?" 

Natalia shook her head with furrowed brows as she responded, "no, of course not, Nik. I didn't even know there was a new human doppelganger." She folded her arms over her chest with the same annoyance Klaus had as she continued, "the last time I heard from Elijah was in June and he said he was heading to Spain for a couple of months." 

Natalia was confused and angered that Elijah didn't tell her anything when it had to do with the curse that she and her siblings have spent centuries trying to break. If Natalia had to guess, it must have to do with the fact that she has always been closer to Klaus, despite not being her twin, and if she did know about the doppelganger and Elijah's unknown plan, then she would have told Klaus without a second thought. No matter how much Natalia and Klaus fight and have their problems, Natalia will always try to help him become the true hybrid he has always dreamed of becoming.  

The black SUV was soon overcome by silence once again after Klaus came to the conclusion that his sister was being truthful. Natalia had always been one of the only people in the world that Klaus could ever trust. She had never betrayed him, despite him having to kill her lover centuries ago. In all honesty, he was just afraid of losing the only confidant he had, so he stopped that from happening by killing an useless human girl. Klaus didn't regret killing Vicky, or whatever her name was, even though Natalia did end up leaving his side. He still knew he could always count on Natalia whenever he needed her. 

Natalia looked through the front window of the vehicle after a couple of minutes had passed and realized they weren't moving anymore. The first thing she saw when she looked through the clear glass was that they were in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by only woods with just a small house in sight. Natalia looked over at Klaus as she rose an eyebrow in question, but the only answer she got out of her brother was him exiting the black SUV. 

Natalia rolled her blue eyes and huffed out a heavy sigh at her young brother before she forcefully threw the car door open and carefully planted her red heels into the dirt and leaf covered ground. The female original immediately complained under her breath about how she now would have to throw away her newly bought heels thanks to the horrible town. However, when Natalia finally looked up and stopped moving instead of watching her shoes being ruined, she saw that two people were standing directly in front of her and Klaus. 

"Greta. Maddox," Klaus greeted the two witches with a simple nod of his head.

Natalia swung her right arm over her head once she saw mosquito's flying around her as she tried to get rid of them. She then looked over at her brother once the blood sucking insects left her alone and questioned with annoyance, "why are we in the middle of the woods, Nik?"

Klaus ignored his sister's whining voice as he explained to her why they were here, "we needed a quiet place to have a chat." He then pointed towards the rundown home with a smirk and told Natalia, "we need inside this house." Klaus shrugged his shoulders carelessly as he added, "and I thought I'd let you do the honors, sister."

A large smirk instantly grew on Natalia's face as she knew exactly what she needed to do. "It's about time I get to have some fun in this boring town," Natalia exclaimed before she added, "it would be my pleasure." She then strutted towards the front porch of the shack-like-house with the two amused witches and the arrogant vampire watching from out of view.

Natalia unzipped her leather jacket so her cleavage would be on show before she knocked on the door with a flirty smile. It only took about thirty-five seconds before the door was opened by a young blonde boy, who was probably seventeen years old. "Hello," the boy spoke cautiously as his eyes racked down to Natalia's chest before he swiftly looked into her blue irises with a nervous twitch of his fingers tapping against his thigh.

Natalia mentally rolled her eyes as she knew that her cleavage would work like a charm.  _Horny teenagers,_ Natalia thought. "Hi," she uttered seductively as she lifted her arm and laid it high on the edge of the door before she explained, "my car ran out of gas." Natalia fluttered her blue eyes as she asked sweetly, "if it's not too much trouble, could I please borrow your phone?"

The blonde teenager nodded his head as quickly as he could and responded just as eagerly, "yes!" He then awkwardly cleared his throat as his cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment before he mumbled, "uh, please, come in."

A small smirk lifted onto Natalia's face once she heard the two magical words that every vampire loves to hear. The female original then slowly stepped over the threshold in a dramatic fashion before she swiftly pushed the human boy against the closest wall and praised sinisterly, "thank you, sweetheart."

"P-Please don't hurt me! I don't have much but you can have whatever you want!" The blonde teenager exclaimed frighteningly.

Natalia lightly placed her small cold hand on the human's tear stained face as she stated sweetly, "oh, I don't want to hurt you, honey." She smirked as she explained to the scared boy, "but you see, I'm gonna need you to invite my brother into your home or I will have to kill you."

The blonde boy shakily turned his head to the side with the help of Natalia's strong fingers and was pointed towards the front door, where he noticed a man with an evil look in his eyes. The teenager tried to fight as he pulled on the other set of fingers that were around his throat but instantly stopped when he felt the brunette woman squeezing his windpipe. "Come in," the human boy finally squeaked out with the little bit of air he had left.

"Oh, good job," Natalia cooed once her brother and his two witches had walked through the entrance before she slowly released the human's throat. She instantly smirked when she heard the boy sigh in relief as he thought he was finally safe. However, that was far from the truth.

The female original's blue eyes moved down to the teenager's neck before her face turned black and red with hunger. "You have served your purpose," she growled before Natalia dove right into the boy's neck and began to drink every single delicious drop of his frightened blood while he screamed for mercy. 

It took less than two minutes before Natalia carelessly dropped the drained body onto the sage green carpet without a second thought. "Thanks, baby brother," she praised as she patted Klaus's chest with a bright red smirk before she took a seat on the old brown and burgundy plaid couch.

"I'm glad you had your fun, sister. But now we have work to do," Klaus stated before he turned towards his two witches with a serious look in his blue eyes. He then slowly crossed his arms over his chest before he questioned, "did you find the spell?"

The male witch, Maddox, nodded his head before he quickly pulled the blue backpack off of his body and took out a large book along with a plastic package that consisted of a clear blood bag and a needle that was connected to a long tube. "I found the spell you asked for. The one to possess a new body," Maddox assured the dormant hybrid.

"Seriously, Nik?" Natalia groaned before she questioned with an eye roll, "you are back to your old games again?" She remembered during their first few years as vampires, her brother would always pull that trick when he didn't get his way. "The ole jumping bodies routine," Natalia muttered with a small chuckle before she wondered, "so, who's the lucky person?"

Klaus ignored the jabs and the complaining from his sister once again for the fifth time since they been in the United States. Instead, he informed Natalia about his new body, "his name is Alaric Saltzman. He's a history teacher at the school my doppelganger, Elena Gilbert, attends. He's also the local vampire hunter and a close friend to the human girl."

Natalia snorted out a laugh and mumbled under her breath as she played with her red nails, "you sure know how to pick them." She smirked as she told her brother teasingly, "you say I'm the cliché  one when you picked the body of someone that hunts our kind for a living." However, when Klaus only glared at her as he tapped his foot against the wooden floor, Natalia rolled her eyes before she stood up and asked, "so, what's the plan?"

The female witch, Greta, spoke up for the first time as she stared at Natalia and explained, "Klaus is going to get into the doppelganger's inner circle to keep a close eye on her until the full moon arrives and we can perform the sacrifice."

"This is where you come in, dear sister," Klaus began before he told, or more like commanded, "I need you to attend the local high school and I want you to take the identity of Alaric's niece."

Natalia rolled her eyes and groaned, "seriously? Why do I have to go back to school? I haven't played the high school girl since the 40's." The brunette original then smirked as she added, "unless you count role playing as a school girl the same thing."

"I need you to earn my doppelganger's trust, so we can have two pairs of eyes on her. I don't want this doppelganger to get away from me like last time. I am completely this sacrifice and no one is messing that up," Klaus growled loudly as he ignored Natalia's childish behavior.

"If it helps me get back to Italy faster," Natalia muttered, "then I'l do it." That was the only thing on the female original's mind as she was already growing bored. No wonder she never helped Klaus with becoming a true hybrid except that one time. The sacrifice just takes too long to even complete.

"Good," Klaus uttered with a quiet sigh. He was glad that he didn't have to threaten Natalia to do what he commanded of her. Even though he hated having to teach her a lesson, he wouldn't think twice before throwing her into a box if she was to mess up another sacrifice.

Maddox cleared his throat awkwardly as he interrupted the stare down between the two feared original vampires. "Since the last time we spoke, I learned that Katherine Pierce is in Mystic Falls," he explained before he suggested, "if you want, Greta and I could go pick her up before we do the spell."

A cocky smirk grew on Klaus's face as he shook his head and told the witch, "actually, that won't be necessary." He glanced over to his sister before he continued, "because that job is reserved for Natalia."

The aforementioned original rose one of her perfectly done eyebrows in Klaus's direction as she questioned curiously, "and why must I be the one to do it, brother?"

Klaus's blue eyes held nothing but amusement as he felt calmer since his plan was falling right into place before he told Natalia teasingly, "like you said, dear sister, Katherine fell for you back in the day." Klaus then suddenly shook his head as he changed his mind and uttered, "you know what, maybe Maddox and Greta should grab Katherine. I know you must have lost your touch with your old age." 

Natalia's eyes widened at her brother's statement. She had definitely not lost her touch. She could pick up any woman or man any day of the week. "I certainly do have the skills, you wanker," Natalia growled before she stormed out of the old house in annoyance. She always hated when Klaus would test her like he did when they were children.

"We shall see, dear sister!" Klaus called out to Natalia before he turned to his two witches and clapped his hands loudly. "Now let's go find my new body, loves," he exclaimed with a smirk before the remaining supernatural beings exited the dead teenager's house to complete the next step in making Klaus into a hybrid

* * *

The two originals along with the two witches traveled inside of the black SUV through downtown Mystic Falls, where the major buildings was located and most importantly, where Klaus's new body was located. It was only about a fifteen minute drive from the deep woods before the SUV was parked right in front of a grey building that was named Mystic Apartments. 

"Real creative," Natalia muttered as she got out of the vehicle and stood by her brother's side in front of the apartment complex. It was the worst name for an apartment. Did they not know any other words besides mystic and falls? Natalia swore she saw a sign while they drove through the town that said Falls Park.

"Don't forget your box, sister," Klaus reminded Natalia as a tiny smirk lifted on his pale pink lips. 

Natalia groaned as she remembered the plan they had came up with while they drove through the small town. It was her duty to get this Alaric guy out of his apartment so they could compel him. Natalia usually liked these type of plans, but she only liked them when she got to kill someone. But sadly, they needed the body to be healthy for Klaus.

Natalia swiftly turned around to go get the box from the trunk of the black SUV, but soon smirked when she noticed Greta was standing in front of her with the exact item she was about to get. "Thanks, lovely," Natalia praised with a wink as she grabbed the medium sized box before the two originals and the two witches silently walked through the surprisingly cozy apartment building and headed straight towards the elevator. 

Natalia knew she needed to convince Alaric that she was a poor innocent girl that needed help moving into her apartment, so she ran her fingers through her long brown hair to make it look like she had been busy all day unpacking her belongings. Natalia then looked at her reflection in the wall of the elevator before she nodded her head in acceptance and grabbed the box off of the floor as a loud ding rang through the small space that notified them to floor three.

"The apartment number is 104," Maddox informed the originals as he read the text message from one of Klaus's many minions. The small town was filled of them as they all wanted to be in the feared original's good graces.

"Don't fail me, sister," Klaus commanded as he squeezed his sister's shoulder threateningly before he and his witches leaned against the wall while they waited for Natalia to complete her task.

Natalia rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "it's not like it's rocket science." She then placed the box onto the ground by her feet and rolled the sleeves of her leather jacket up before she knocked on the door while she waved her hand in front of her face like she was sweaty and tired. 

"Can I help you?" The older man, Alaric, questioned once he opened his apartment door and noticed the unknown girl. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry to bother you!" Natalia quickly apologized before she pointed behind her and explained, "I just moved in next door." She rolled her eyes playfully and added, "and my brother just disappeared on me." Natalia then gave the older man a slight smile as she questioned sweetly, "could you please help me move this box to my kitchen counter?" She chuckled lightly as she commented, "I would, but my arms feel like jello." 

Alaric stood there silently as he looked at the young woman's face for a moment. He knew he had to be cautious around new people when he lives in the supernatural filled town. Alaric had been even more careful these last couple of days since the news that someone was coming after his girlfriend's niece, Elena. Finally, Alaric nodded his head and agreed, "of course." What could possibly happen to him while helping out a young woman in his own apartment building? 

Alaric took off his jacket and hung it on the hanger to the right side of him before he stepped foot out of his apartment. He gave the young woman a polite smile as he began to question, "so, which one is your -" However, before Alaric could finish asking which apartment was hers, he was suddenly slammed against the tan wall out in the hallway. He closed his eyes and groaned as he felt his head starting to throb before he looked directly in a different pair of blue eyes that held nothing but evil. "Who are you?" Alaric questioned sharply. 

"The name's Klaus," the dormant hybrid smirked as he held his new body against the wall, "I believe you may have heard of me."

Alaric's eyes instantly widened at the response he got as he realized he was staring directly at the vampire that wanted to harm his girlfriend's niece. To make matters worse, Alaric didn't even have any weapons on him to fight back. "What do you want?" He questioned in a strained voice as he tried to pull the fingers away from his neck.

"Well, I just have a tiny request," Klaus stated before he told the vampire hunter as he squeezed Alaric's throat in a threatening way so the human would follow his orders, "I need you to invite my sister and I into your apartment, mate."

"Over my dead body," Alaric snarled as he kicked the vampire in the kneecap as hard as he could. But sadly, it had absolutely no impact on the strong original. Alaric wasn't going to allow vampires in his apartment, especially when it's someone he doesn't trust. He would rather fight as he knew he would come back to life thanks to the magical black ring on his point finger.

"Any other time, I would gladly kill you," Klaus growled before he explained, "but you see, you are going to be a very important asset for me." Klaus pointed towards the male witch to his left and smirked as he stated, "but don't you worry, my friend. Maddox can help with that."

Maddox took that as his cue when he heard his name. So he walked closer to the dormant hybrid and the vampire hunter. The witch then placed his finger tips on the side of the human's temples and chanted lowly three times, "quod loquor, loqui, et facere quod ego dico."  **["When I speak, you will do what I say."]** Once Maddox took notice of the dead look in Alaric's eyes, the witch spoke calmly as he controlled the vampire hunter's mind, "you will invite us in."

"Come in," Alaric uttered without a single hesitation as his mind was being controlled by the witch's compulsion spell.

"Ah, see. That wasn't so hard, mate," Klaus chuckled as he finally released Alaric's throat. "But this will," he added with an evil grin on his pale pink lips before he swiftly slammed the back of the vampire hunter's head against the tan wall, which instantly knocked him out.

"Why didn't we just compel him ourselves?" Natalia questioned as she followed after her brother into the apartment while he carried the passed out vampire hunter. "Wouldn't it have been easier than acting like I moved in next door?" She wondered curiously. What was the point of all that if the witch was just going to control his mind anyways?

"Because obviously, sister, he would have vervain in his system since he hunts vampires for a living," Klaus told Natalia with an eye roll once he had tossed his new body on the black couch.

"Well, my bad," Natalia muttered as she innocently raised her hands up before she made her way into the kitchen. "I really hope this guy likes alcohol," she mumbled under her breath as she dug through the cabinets.

Finally, after a couple of minutes had passed, Natalia exclaimed as she jumped up from her crouched position, "yes! A nice bottle of bourbon." She then walked out of the kitchen and leaned against the counter as she watched Maddox put her brother to sleep while the other witch collected his blood for the spell that Natalia was very familiar with.

"Thank God," Natalia expressed once she saw her brother's head hang to the side as he was unconscious. She rose an eyebrow at the two witches as she questioned in amusement, "aren't you guys glad he's finally done talking?" 

However, the witches barely gave her a glance as they moved around the room as they prepared for the body switching spell. Natalia rolled her eyes when she didn't get a response. She knew they were just afraid of Klaus and didn't want to feel his wrath.

The female original took a large gulp of the bourbon before she slammed the glass bottle onto the counter and moved towards Klaus. "Come on, baby brother," Natalia sung as she threw Klaus's unconscious body over her shoulder, "it's time for bed." Natalia then silently tossed her brother's body onto the bed in the only bedroom in the apartment. There was no point in having Klaus's body out and in the open when he would be spending a lot of his time in a new vessel.

"Yes, thank you. Klaus appreciates your service," Natalia heard once she came strutting back into the living room and noticed the male witch on the phone. She silently leaned against the wall that was across from Maddox as she waited until he ended the call before she spoke up as she wondered dully, "who's kissing my brother's ass now?"

Maddox swiftly looked up when he heard the strong but sweet voice that could only belong to the seductive, Natalia Mikaelson. "Uh," Maddox mumbled before he cleared his throat and stated, "you're up. Katherine was just spotted at the local bar called Mystic Grill." Even though Natalia didn't look very scary, anyone from the supernatural world knew how danger she could be as she's just as feared as Klaus is.   

Natalia instantly smirked when she heard that she now gets to go after her old plaything. She was happy she could have her own fun in this dull town. However, the original's smirk instantly turned into a pout as she realized she wasn't going to be able to prove her brother wrong with her obvious skills to pick up women. Natalia guessed the witches would have to do. She looked between the two supernatural beings as she questioned, "so, how long do you think it will take for me to have Katerina falling for my charm?"

The male witch either didn't hear her or just ignored her as he rapidly flipped through the old grimoire, so Natalia looked over at Greta with a smirk as she waited for an answer. The female witch didn't want to anger the original in any way so she mumbled out a response, "umm... twenty-five minutes."

Natalia's smirk grew as she always enjoyed a challenge. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes!" She called out as she headed out of the vampire hunter's apartment by herself for the first time. Oh, she was definitely going to enjoy this part of the plan. 

* * *

It took the female original vampire about three minutes before she spotted the building she was looking for. It was only about a block down from the vampire hunter's apartment. Natalia rolled her blue eyes as she read the sign to the bar or whatever it was; Mystic Grill. It seems like the town had absolutely no originality whatsoever. 

Natalia straightened out her leather jacket before she yanked the large door open to the building and strutted through the crowd of people like she owned the place - which Natalia wished she did, so she could rename the stupid restaurant. The original vampire ignored all of the hungry looks she gained from men and women. It wasn't anything new. Natalia usually liked to savor the attention she always got, but right now, she had a task at hand that needed to be completed. 

Natalia stopped walking for a moment as she scanned the busy Mystic Grill before she spotted a leather jacket and long curly brown hair. Natalia smirked as she knew that was Katherine Pierce without a single doubt. 

Natalia kept her eyes on the vampire doppelganger as she strutted directly towards her. Once she reached the bar, Natalia leaned against the wood as she turned her body to the right and stared at the side of Katherine's face. "I hope this seat isn't taken," Natalia whispered into her old plaything's ear. 

"If you want to live, I would -" Katherine began in a growl but instantly froze when she glared into a familiar pair of blue eyes. "Natalia," she gasped breathlessly as her eyes softened. Katherine was shocked to see the original when she hadn't seen Natalia since the early years of her vampire life.

Natalia smirked at the reaction she got out of the Petrova vampire. She knew she only had to look at Katherine before she would be falling at her feet. "It's good to see you again, Katerina," Natalia muttered sweetly as she took a seat on the stool next to the brown eyed vampire.

Katherine cleared her throat before she mumbled after she quickly downed the rest of her vodka, "I go by Katherine now." She was definitely nervous around the female original. It didn't help that Katherine fell in love with her years ago and could still feel the same way after centuries of not being in the same country. However, Katherine couldn't get too excited with seeing Natalia. If it was in any other city, then she would be. But since they are in Mystic Falls, it could be her death as Katherine knew Klaus was coming for her and her doppelganger. 

"Nonsense, Katerina. I will call you as you were born," Natalia told the vampire doppelganger and pushed Katherine's curly hair behind her left ear before she swiftly turned around and faced the bar with a smirk as she heard Katherine's breath hitch. Natalia knew instantly that she still had the younger vampire wrapped around her finger. 

Natalia looked around behind the bar before she spotted a bartender. The original stared at the blonde girl cleaning a glass before she glanced down at the name tag on the green shirt. "Maria," Natalia called out before she requested with a smirk once the bartender looked over at her, "could I get a glass of bourbon on the rocks?"

A bright smile lifted onto the blonde girl's face as she surveyed the brunette before she nodded her head and muttered, "of course." She then began to pour the amber liquid into a clear glass filled with ice. Once the glass was filled to the top, Maria placed it in front of Natalia with a twinkle in her green eyes. "Here you go, beautiful," the blonde girl sweetly announced.

Natalia brought the glass to her lips as she kept her eyes connected with the human girl's before she uttered, "thank you, sweetheart."

The blonde girl leaned over the bar as she completely ignored Katherine's presence and placed her hand lightly over the blue eyed vampire's. "Can I get you anything else?" She questioned seductively.

Natalia pushed her chest against the cold wood of the bar as she moved closer to the blonde girl before she wondered teasingly, "how about your number?"

However, before the blonde bartender could flirt back with Natalia, the other vampire swiftly grabbed a hold of Maria's wrist. "Leave us now and don't come back," Katherine compelled the blonde girl in a growl as she threateningly squeezed her wrist. 

Natalia amusingly watched the compelled human slowly walk away without another word before she turned and faced the vampire doppelganger with a pout. "You don't have to be jealous, Kitty Kat," Natalia told the brown eyed vampire, "I was just going to have some fun before I killed her." 

"I don't do jealousy," Katherine grumbled as she rolled her eyes. She avoided looking over at Natalia as she changed the subject, "so, what are you doing here?" Katherine shook her head as she added, "you don't like boring towns like this." 

Natalia shrugged her shoulders as she brought the glass of bourbon to her lips before she answered with a teasing smirk, "I heard someone gorgeous was in this very town, so I thought why not keep her company." 

Katherine ignored Natalia's flirting as she questioned nervously, "is Klaus with you?" She wanted to know if the hybrid was already here. If he was, then Katherine needed to speed up the plan she and Isobel was working on to secure her freedom. 

Natalia moved closer to the vampire doppelganger and placed her thigh against Katherine's as she easily lied, "nope. He's busy in Russia right now."

"He's not in Mystic Falls?" Katherine questioned once more as she needed to make sure that Klaus wasn't in town just yet. It was too soon. Katherine couldn't have her plan failing before it even began. 

Natalia shook her head as she stared directly into Katherine's chocolate brown eyes. She trailed her fingers softly against Katherine's arm as she reassured the doppelganger falsely, "he's currently selling a painting across the country." 

Katherine breathed out a small sigh of relief as she could now relax a little bit with knowing that Klaus wasn't in Mystic Falls just yet. However, Katherine didn't let her guard totally down in front of Natalia. Even though Katherine did trust her, she was still a Mikaelson after all.  

Natalia knew she needed to make Katherine let loose as she could still see the brown eyed vampire was worried about Klaus. Natalia figured since Katherine was so worried about him showing up in this plain town, then that would mean her twin brother, Elijah, had been telling people about Klaus. It annoyed Natalia horribly with that thought.  _What the hell was Elijah planning to do with telling people about the existence of their brother that is the feared hybrid?_

Natalia softly placed her hand onto Katherine's upper thigh as she wondered as she tried to get all of the vampire's attention, "do you remember that time when we visited that lake by the castle in England?" 

A small smile grew onto Katherine's lips as she thought for a moment before she questioned with her left eyebrow raised, "you mean when you pushed the Duchess into the water?" 

"What?" Natalia chuckled innocently before she complained with a pout, "she wouldn't give me her necklace that I wanted." 

Katherine shook her head with a wholehearted laugh. She usually hated remembering her human life, but when she spent it with Natalia, it was always fun. Katherine suddenly remembered something as she reached her hand into her shirt and pulled out a thin silver necklace that had a giant diamond in the middle. "Does this look familiar?" Katherine questioned with a smirk. 

Natalia's blue eyes widened falsely. She knew the necklace was around Katherine's neck as soon as she was close enough to see the bulge from the diamond. Natalia scooted even closer to Katherine as she slowly grabbed the necklace gently between her fingers before she whispered with their lips only centimeters apart, "I can't believe you still have this."

"I would never get rid of it," Katherine whispered as she stared right into Natalia's dreamy blue eyes.

Natalia slowly moved her hand down to Katherine's back and slipped her hand under the purple shirt as she seductively whispered into Katherine's ear, "do you remember what happened after we stole this necklace?" 

Katherine bit down on her lip as she continue to gaze at Natalia before she finally answered breathlessly, "we made love in the Duchess's room." The two vampires then stared right at each other in silence before they both broke out into laughter at the memory.

"Damn," Natalia uttered before she commented as she shook her head with a soft chuckle, "we were a little sadistic."

Katherine carelessly shrugged her shoulders as she stated, "who cares. It was hot."

"Oh, really?" Natalia wondered with a smirk. "Maybe we should get out of here and have some fun like we used to," she suggested as her hands moved to Katherine's thighs. Natalia knew just how to push Katherine as she could see the brown eyed vampire was beginning to be putty in her hands. 

"Where are we going to find a Duchess around here?" Katherine joked with a soft chuckle as her fingers aimlessly played with the original's wavy brown hair that rested over her shoulder. 

Natalia placed her mouth right by Katherine's ear and whispered, "how about we just skip to the end where I have you moaning under my touch?" 

That was all Katherine needed to hear before her self control was thrown away. She swiftly jumped up from the hard chair and grabbed a hold of Natalia's hand before Katherine dragged her through the side door that led to the quiet ally. Once the door slammed behind them, Katherine instantly pushed the original against the brick wall before her hungry lips took over Natalia's. "God, I missed this," Katherine muttered against Natalia's lips before she continued to kiss her like she had been starved for centuries. 

Natalia smirked as she knew she had the younger vampire just where she wanted her. She knew that Katherine was losing all sense of control, so she wouldn't see what was coming for her. Natalia then swiftly switched her body with Katherine's and pushed her against the brick wall before she connected their lips once again. 

Natalia decided that she was going to have a little bit of fun before she drags Katherine to her brother, the feared hybrid. And one of the most fun things Natalia likes to do when she's going to kill her playthings is getting them hot and bothered before watching the shock and betrayal looks on their faces, which is exactly what her plan was for Katherine. 

Natalia ripped the black leather jacket from Katherine's body before she lifted her up from the ground and wrapped Katherine's legs around her waist before Natalia slammed her against the wall once more which caused the younger vampire to moan. "Don't stop," Katherine begged.  

"Wasn't planning on it," Natalia mumbled against Katherine's neck before she began to kiss and suck on her soft skin.

"Let's get out of here," Katherine begged breathlessly before a moan escaped her mouth, "I need to have you now."

Natalia ignored the younger vampire's request but she did place her back onto the ground. She then rested her cold hand against the side of Katherine's neck as their lips were only centimeters away. "You wanna know a secret?" Natalia whispered as she let her fangs graze Katherine's bottom lip. 

"What is it?" Katherine whispered right back as she pulled Natalia closer by just her hips so there would be zero space between them. 

Natalia didn't answer right away as she roughly kissed Katherine's soft lips before she trailed her mouth up the younger vampire's skin until Natalia paused by Katherine's ear. The original hotly breathed against Katherine's ear before she finally answered, "I lied." 

Katherine ignored the part of her that told her that something was wrong. Instead, she pushed Natalia's jacket off her shoulders before Katherine lightly peppered kisses on her cold skin. "About what?" Katherine questioned as she was barely listening. 

Natalia kissed the younger vampire's neck as she felt Katherine's lips against her bare shoulder before Natalia crushed everything Katherine was feeling as she whispered, "Klaus sent me to collect you, Kitty Kat." Natalia then pulled away and watched in amusement as Katherine swiftly looked into her eyes with a shocked expression. 

"Why?" Katherine croaked as her brows furrowed. She felt betrayed that she was tricked by the female original. But most of all, Katherine felt embarrassed and stupid that she let another Mikaelson mess with her once again. 

"Always and forever," Natalia muttered with a smirk before she snapped her old plaything's neck and let Katherine's body fall to the hard concrete without a care in the world. Natalia rolled her blue eyes and commented, "you just never learn." She then squatted down and picked up her leather jacket before her eye caught the familiar necklace. She swiftly ripped the jewelry from Katherine's neck and whispered in a singing voice, "thank you," before she added in a mumble, "it's not like you will be alive long enough to need it." 

Natalia then finally picked up the vampire doppelganger from the ground before she threw Katherine over her shoulder and vamp sped straight towards Mystic Apartments as Natalia hoped that her brother would be awake by now. 

It took the original the same amount of time to get to the apartment as it did when she had arrived at Mystic Grill but this time she had some extra weight in the form of her ex plaything. Once Natalia reached apartment number 104, she carelessly strolled through the living room before she dropped Katherine onto the black couch. She then turned to Greta, who was watching TV, before Natalia uttered with a bright smirk, "fifteen minutes, baby!"

Greta glanced up at Natalia with a small nod of her head as she commented, "I'm impressed."

Natalia played with her red fingernails as she stated dismissively, "I know, sweetheart." She then glanced over to the other witch and noticed he had just finished chanting the familiar spell. Natalia slowly walked towards the two bodies in excitement as she watched Alaric or her brother stand up from the kitchen chair and stare directly at her. "It's good to have you back, brother," Natalia stated with a grin. 

Klaus stretched his new body before he took three large steps in his sister's direction. He twitched his head to the side as he questioned, "did you complete your task?"

Natalia rolled her blue eyes as her brother was all business before she turned her body to the side and pointed towards the black leather couch. "See for yourself," she cockily stated.

Klaus didn't say another word before he walked around his sister and made his way towards the direction she had pointed at. He then placed his hand against the couch as he looked down at the vampire doppelganger. " Zdravei, Katerina," Klaus greeted the vampire with a smirk.

Natalia crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall while she watched the exchange between her brother and the newly awakened Katherine. "Let the fun begin," the female original uttered with her own smirk.


	3. CHAPTER 3

Natalia Mikaelson strutted into the living room of the vampire hunter that her brother, Klaus, was currently possessing, Alaric Saltzman, after she had taken a shower at the crack of dawn - or in regular terms for working, human people; seven in the morning. The female original had taken about three cold showers as the heat of Mystic Falls, Virginia was causing her usually flawless long wavy brunette hair to become extremely frizzy along with the layer of sweat that has seemed to always be gathered on her silky skin since they had arrived in this God forsaken town. 

The older Mikaelson decided after her series of freezing cold showers that the town was just way too hot to be wearing jeans all the time, so she chose her outfit accordingly. Natalia ended up digging through her designer luggage bag for about fifteen minutes before she ended up in a pair of cut-off shorts that came down to the middle of her thighs along with a dark turquoise tank top that stopped right above her diamond studded belly button ring and her signature black leather heels.

Natalia was quite excited when she woke up this morning - despite the horribly sticky hot town that the human doppelganger was located in. It would be Natalia's first official day that she would be able to leave her brother's sight for more than ten minutes. However, sadly, Natalia wouldn't get the opportunity to terrorize the small town or try the local blood like she wanted. No, the seductive Mikaelson would be going undercover with the identity of the vampire hunter's niece instead. 

The female original immediately rolled her blue eyes once she came to a stop at the edge of the living room after she was finally dressed for the day and spotted her young brother, Klaus, in the vampire hunter's body while holding up two very ugly shirts in the air while he joked, "who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Natalia guessed that Klaus was speaking to Katherine as she is the only one left in the apartment since the witch and warlock left late last night to put Klaus' real body somewhere safe at the command of the aforementioned original.

The dormant hybrid kept one eye on Natalia as he silently watched his sister walk around the living room like he was seeking out his prey until he watched Natalia finally settle herself into a leather chair that was directly across from the Petrova vampire. Klaus then focused back onto his task once he realized his sister wasn't going to do something that would jeopardize their goal in Mystic Falls as he glanced between the two vampires before he inquired while he shook the two shirts in his hands, "okay, bad or badder?"

The Petrova vampire tightly wrapped her thin arms around her waist that was exposed from her small purple tank top before she decided to answer the dormant hybrid's question once she realized that she was being stared down by a glare from Klaus and a wide smirk from Natalia - which Katherine tried her best to ignored the later. "The dark color suits you better," the brown eyed vampire murmured in quiet voice as she avoided looking into her capture's fierce eyes. 

Klaus silently nodded his head as he came to the same realization while he sarcastically uttered as he carelessly tossed the white and blue plaid shirt on the kitchen island from his spot between the kitchen and the living room before he took the dark shirt off of the metal hanger, "oh, thank you, honey." The dormant hybrid then began to slip his arms through the itchy and uncomfortable dark material as he questioned the vampire doppelganger, "okay, pop quiz. The dagger and the white ash are in the Salvatores' possession, correct?"

Katherine released a small and tired sigh before she answered the dormant hybrid's question, "the dagger was used to kill Elijah." The Petrova vampire then began to play with the long sleeve of her purple tank top as she was anxiously waiting for Klaus' attack. However, Katherine quickly glanced back up when she heard Klaus impatiently tapping his foot against the hardwood floors of the kitchen before the Petrova vampire added as she knew what the dormant hybrid wanted to know about his brother, "you'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore boarding house."

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait one damn minute," Natalia immediately exclaimed as soon as Katherine had finished her last statement before she vamp sped up and out of the comfortable leather chair that she had been resting in when she heard her twin brother's name - who she hasn't heard from or seen in months. "Eli is staked?" The female original interrogated Katherine with a loud growl before she turned her fierce glare over onto Klaus and continued with anger still laced throughout her voice, "and you knew all this time?" Natalia now realized as she stood their with steam coming out of her ears that she should have known that Klaus was up to something more than just simply finding his doppelganger the moment that he showed up at her villa.  _Of course he didn't tell me the whole truth,_ Natalia thought in annoyance. 

The dormant hybrid irritatedly rolled his blue eyes at his older sister's complaining that she always seems to be doing lately.  _It's like Bekah is here, too,_ Klaus thought as that was all what his two sisters used to do back in the day when they were still human and when they traveled the world together as vampires; complain, complain, complain. "If I would have mentioned that our dear brother was currently dead, you would have never joined me," Klaus finally explained to Natalia for why he never told her about their brother's temporarily demise.

"You're damn right," Natalia snapped as she took a threatening step towards her young brother before she continued with anger radiating from her body, "I would have never came if I knew you were going to have our brother killed like the rest of our family." The female original didn't have that many morals but that was the one thing that Natalia could never stand for. She may be called  _'the seductive Mikaelson,'_ but she is very protective over her family and hates when any of them are harmed - and sadly for Natalia, it was currently being done by her very own half brother. 

"It's just part of the plan, Natalia," the dormant hybrid muttered with annoyance in his voice before he silently moved to stand in front of the full body mirror that was positioned on the wall between the master bedroom and the bathroom of the apartment and began to button up the dark blue shirt. "Your other half was just getting in the way," Klaus further explained why Elijah was better left off dead once he was finished perfecting his outfit before he turned to face Natalia and added with a smirk, "but don't you worry your pretty little head, dear sister. You can have him when I'm finally free of his wretched curse."

Natalia rolled her blue eyes in her brother's direction with her arms crossed over her chest to show her disagreement with the way Klaus was treating their brother but didn't say anything else before she strutted back to her spot on the leather chair that was across from the tense Petrova vampire. The female original knew that there was no point in fighting with Klaus as whatever he says goes - especially when it has to do with the curse that their mother placed on him centuries ago. 

"Now, that your tantrum is out of the way," Klaus exclaimed as he shot Natalia an annoyed glare before he silently walked into the small living room and stood between the couch and the chair that was currently occupied by his older sister and the vampire doppelganger. The dormant hybrid then stared at Katherine with zero humor in his expression for a moment before he continued with his previous interrogation before it had been interrupted by his sibling, "what else do you know?"

The vampire doppelganger racked her mind as fast as she could for any information while she nervously tapped her black heels against the hardwood floors of the vampire hunter's apartment before she finally and thankfully remembered something that would please Klaus instead of anger him - which would mean more pain for her. "You're currently on the outs with your girlfriend, Jenna," the brown eyed vampire quickly answered Klaus' question as she didn't want to feel anymore of the dormant hybrid's torture.

Klaus rolled his neck back and forth in his new body as he tried to get used to the slow movements of the human before he mumbled to himself as he tried to put all of the information that he had gained about Alaric Saltzman together, "right. Elena's aunt - for all the lies about Isobel." The dormant hybrid then crossed his arms over his dark shirt once he focused back onto Katherine before he curiously wondered as he needed ALL the information to make sure his plan is successful in ending his curse, "anything else?"

"That's it," the Petrova vampire quickly murmured, faster than she probably should have, while Katherine avoided looking into the hybrid's steel blue eyes. It always made Katherine extremely nervous and anxious while staring into Klaus' orbs ever since she knew of his true nature back in the day in England. However, even though Klaus was currently in the vampire hunter's body, it still spooked Katherine to stare into his eyes as she couldn't exactly tell what his next move would be while inside the human's skin. 

The dormant hybrid silently and threatening took a couple of steps closer towards the vampire doppelganger while Katherine was trying to keep her brown eyes glued to the hardwood floors. Klaus could tell that there was something more than what Katherine was telling him, so the dormant hybrid brought his hand to the vampire doppelganger's long and tangled brunette hair to force the information out of her. "Ooh, so jumpy," Klaus tsked when he felt Katherine's breath hitch along with the fact that she had instantly flinched at his touch. 

"Please," Katherine desperately begged once she finally gained the strength to lock her brown eyes with the feared hybrid's blue ones. "J-Just kill me already," the Petrova vampire pleaded as she couldn't take all of the torture, the waiting, and the cat-and-mouse games any longer. She already knew that she was going to die at Klaus' hands, so why keep putting it off? "I've told you everything that I know," the vampire doppelganger loudly exclaimed with warms tears threatening to spill form her brown eyes as she was just so exhausted from all of what Klaus had been putting her through in the last fifteen or so hours.

Klaus moved with, sadly, his human speed as he placed his arms on either side of the couch by Katherine's head so the vampire doppelganger wouldn't be able to escape from him. "You see," the dormant hybrid began as he twitched his head to the side before Klaus uttered, "I believe that you believe that." The vampire in the hunter's body tauntingly rose an eyebrow at Katherine as he questioned, "but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm?" However, when Klaus didn't get a response from the vampire doppelganger like he wanted, Klaus swiftly grabbed ahold of Katherine's chin so she would meet his eyes before he compelled and commanded, "tell me." 

Katherine tried as best as she could to fight off the dormant hybrid's compulsion but since she hadn't been drinking any vervain today along with the fact that she had lost a lot of blood from Klaus' torturous ways last night and this morning, the words instantly began to fly out of her mouth no matter how much Katherine tried to keep the information that she learned from the Salvatore brothers away from the dormant hybrid, "they were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an original without a dagger."

Klaus twitched his head to the side while he stared at Katherine's defeated face as he thought over the new information before he curiously inquired, "Bonnie, the best friend?" The dormant hybrid watched as the vampire doppelganger nod her head before a thought suddenly popped into Klaus' mind from what Katherine had shared last night. "I thought you said that she didn't have her powers anymore," Klaus suspiciously murmured.  

"She doesn't," Katherine hurriedly exclaimed as she definitely didn't need for Klaus to think that she was lying before she shook her head and corrected herself, "or she didn't. I don't know." The Petrova vampire then gained her usual spunk as she glanced around Klaus' body and glared over at Natalia before she snapped, "you had your sister kidnap me, remember?" Katherine rolled her brown eyes with her usual flare before she focused back onto Klaus and mumbled, "I'm kinda out of the loop."

The dormant hybrid let out a quiet chuckle as he watched his sister's reaction which consisted of Natalia shooting the vampire doppelganger a wink along with a large Mikaelson smirk. Klaus then mentally shook his head after a moment once he realized that he was enjoying being around his older sister for the first time in centuries as he knew he needed to focus on his curse and that he could enjoy Natalia's company once he was a full hybrid. So instead of continuing to watch Natalia and Katherine in amusement, Klaus turned his attention back onto the Petrova vampire with a serious expression with the thought of the Bennett witch having her powers on his mind before he murmured, "we'll have to get to the bottom of that."

The female original immediately stood up from her spot on the comfortable chair as soon as she heard that Klaus needed information about the witch and her powers while she uttered, "and that would be my cue." Natalia was quite excited that her brother didn't know if this Bonnie person still possessed magic as it gave her the perfect opportunity to get away from the annoying vampire doppelganger and her equally annoying brother. Klaus had already pissed her off in the first few hours that she has been up on this fine morning after she found out that he knew all along where Elijah is located, so this task would save her from killing vampire hunter's body as Natalia could still feel the anger running through her veins. 

Klaus swiftly straightened his back and turned to face his older sister with his arms crossed over his dark button up shirt like he was a scolding father once he heard the words fall from Natalia's mouth. "And where do you think you are going?" The dormant hybrid interrogated while he cautiously watched Natalia's movements as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her black purse from the marble island. Klaus didn't like when his sister would leave his sight as he needed to make sure everything goes perfectly and that Natalia doesn't end up screwing up the sacrifice like Elijah had done in the past. 

Natalia rose one of her perfectly done eyebrows at her younger brother as she couldn't believe that he was actually talking to her like she is a small child when she is the oldest. However, the female original rolled her blue eyes after a second when Klaus only continued to stare at her with a stone cold glare as she had obviously not gotten the memo that Klaus has gotten cockier and more paranoid over the centuries as the feared hybrid. "I'm going to school like you are making me do instead of being in Italy," Natalia finally explained to her brother once she had pushed her black leather purse up on her shoulder and strutted back into the living room.

"Good," Klaus breathed out as he was glad that he didn't have to threaten his sister to do his dirty work for him like what he usually does with his witches and followers. The dormant hybrid then silently watched as Natalia walked to the front door of the vampire hunter's apartment before an important detail popped into his head. "Also, just so you know, sister," Klaus began as he slowly followed after Natalia, "my doppelganger is dating Stefan Salvatore." The dormant hybrid shot Natalia a large smirk before he wondered with amusement in his blue eyes, "you remember your dear friend, right?"

A surprised expression instantly lifted onto Natalia's face as her blue irises widened and her mouth took shape into an 'O' once she heard her brother mention the name of someone that she used to be very close to along with the fact that realized that was who Klaus and Katherine were talking about when the vampire doppelganger mentioned this basement that belonged to a Salvatore.  _That has to be his last name,_ Natalia realized as it wasn't very common for vampires to ever give away their last names back in the day so she had only ever known him simply by Stefan. 

The female original had met the younger vampire in the year of 1922 when Klaus had called her up to hang out in Chicago with their younger sister, Rebekah, where Natalia and Stefan immediately became fast friends. Natalia remembered how Rebekah had been smitten with the young vampire and how it took Klaus a few nights at Gloria's bar before he also enjoyed Stefan's company as well once Klaus realized just how alike they were with their enjoyment of killing humans. However, all the fun that the three vampires and dormant hybrid were having over the span of a couple of weeks soon came to stop when the Mikaelson siblings had to leave thanks to their horrible asshole of a father showing up - which caused them to flee Chicago. The last time that Natalia had seen her friend was during her father's attack back in October of 1922, so the female original was definitely surprised that Stefan is in this boring town while playing house with her brother's doppelganger. 

Natalia huffed out a sigh once she got over the shock from the information that the dormant hybrid had just told her about regarding someone that she used to call her close friend before she murmured, mostly to herself, "well, at least I'll know someone in this God forsaken town."  _Maybe I'll even get to have some fun here after all,_ the female original thought with a secret smirk on her face as she had missed going on killing sprees with the vampire better known as the Ripper of Monterey. 

"Actually," the dormant hybrid began in a loud voice as he interrupted his older sister's reminiscing of her old and fun memories that involved the younger Salvatore vampire as he lifted his point finger in the air to stop Victoria's incoming excitement. "That's gonna be a problem," Klaus stated before he explained with a large smirk once he noticed Natalia's confused expression, "he won't recognize you or remember any of your murdering friendship."

Natalia's brows deeply furrowed before an irritated scowl took over her face once she noticed her younger brother's cocky smirk. "And why the hell not?" The female original interrogated in a growl as she crossed her arms over her dark turquoise crop top and took a threatening step towards her brother. Natalia didn't understand why the Salvatore vampire wouldn't know who she is when they were very close in the twenties but she knew by the look on Klaus' face that he was the reason why her friend wouldn't remember her.

Klaus moved his blue eyes up to the tan ceiling of the vampire hunter's apartment like he was thinking hard for an answer before he looked back at his older sister with the signature Mikaelson smirk sported proudly across his lips and stated with a careless shrug as if he didn't feel the slightest bit sorry for his actions that made Natalia lose the only friend that he hadn't killed, "I compelled him to forget about meeting us back on that day before we all left Chicago."

Natalia immediately rolled her blue eyes after she heard her brother's simple but sorry ass explanation for why she wouldn't in fact have any friends in Mystic Falls that actually knows her true self and not the make believe human one that she was becoming for the dormant hybrid before she muttered in annoyance, "of course you did." The female original couldn't even remember the last friend that she had that her brother didn't get rid of. It was a common occurrence in her life that Natalia had sadly gotten used to over the centuries, so Natalia didn't find it all that surprised that she right about Klaus being behind the reason why Stefan wouldn't recognize her. 

"Well," Natalia began barely after a second went by once she got over the fact that she wouldn't be able to enjoy her time in this boring and small town with her murderous best friend along with the fact that she was ready to finally get away from the irritating dormant hybrid for once and for all before she continued with her statement as she turned around and walked towards the front door of the apartment, "I'm leaving to go set my eyes on that darling doppelganger of yours."

"Don't sleep with this one!" Klaus shouted out to his older sister with amusement and a tint of seriousness in his voice as he leaned against the wall that connects the living room and the hallway together so he can keep an eye on both his sister and the vampire doppelganger. The dormant hybrid didn't want anything to go wrong this time around so he definitely didn't need Natalia sleeping with the human girl. Klaus just barely got rid of Elijah, who was majorly at fault for the Petrova doppelganger escaping him back in the fourteen hundreds. He just now had to make sure that Natalia didn't do anything stupid in these next couple of weeks like, for instance, making the doppelganger fall in love with her like Natalia did with Katerina Petrova. 

The female original glanced over at her brother as she turned her head to the side before she uttered with a large smirk, "no promises." Natalia also shot the vampire doppelganger a wink as they all knew what Klaus was talking about after what happened with the aforementioned Petrova back in England when Katherine was still human. The seductive Mikaelson then swiftly turned back around once she noticed her brother's annoyed expression as she didn't want to give him the chance to keep her locked in her temporarily bedroom before she finally opened the front door of the vampire hunter's apartment so she could make her escape for a couple of hours. 

"Wait!" The vampire doppelganger quickly shouted as she stood up from the couch with her brown eyes widened in fear once she realized that she was about to be officially alone with the dormant hybrid. Katherine knew that she was going to be hurt even worse than before now that Natalia wouldn't be there to stop Klaus after a couple of hours of torture like she had done last night. Even though Natalia only stopped Klaus because she wanted to sleep in peace - Katherine had been grateful as it had ended her hours-filled pain. "Don't leave me here!" Katherine desperately begged to Natalia while she took a couple of steps towards the hallway as she couldn't take anymore of the agony. 

Natalia swiftly and fully turned back around to face the two supernatural beings at the Petrova vampire's pleading before she twitched her head to the side as she stared at the panicking Katherine. The female original then vamp sped in front of the doppelganger before she brought her hand to Katherine's face and caressed her cold cheek. "Oh, Kitty Kat," Natalia falsely cooed like she was feeling sorry for the doppelganger. The female original then brought her lips to Katherine's once she felt the Petrova vampire relax in her arms before she pulled away and whispered, "paybacks a bitch, darling." Natalia excitedly listened to Katherine's breath hitch once she realized that she had once again fallen for Natalia's tricks before the seductive Mikaelson placed her hands onto Katherine's neck and snapped the doppelganger's neck. 

"Bravo," Klaus exclaimed as he clapped his hands together while he watched the vampire doppelganger fall to the hardwood floors thanks to her temporary death. The dormant hybrid shook his head in amusement as he stared across at his evil-smirking sister before he commented, "I don't know how you make her fall for you every single time." Klaus had always been curious about that aspect in Katherine and Natalia's relationship over the years as he had seen many times where his sister would betray Katherine and the doppelganger would always end up back in Natalia's arms.

Natalia rolled her blue eyes as she flipped her long brunette hair over her shoulder once she moved her eyes off of the dead doppelganger and onto the dormant hybrid before she exclaimed cockily, "I'm just that good, brother." The female original then shot her brother a large smirk and teased before she finally strutted out of the apartment, "maybe you should take notes or I'll just take your girl again like I've done so many times in the past."

The female original may have no friends because her younger brother always ends up killing them by Natalia wasn't that innocent either since every time Klaus would find a girl that he liked, she would always swoop in and steal them from right under his nose. There was, of course, Tatia, Aurora, and Katerina - along with many others when their family were all together. It was sort of a competition between the two siblings that had stopped once Natalia had found love in the beautiful blonde girl named Victoria. However, when Klaus had murdered her fiance, the games all stopped and Natalia left her brother's side for the first time in her life. 

_Maybe it's time to bring that fun game back,_ Natalia thought with a smirk on her lips while she strutted through the streets of Mystic Falls as she had to entertain herself somehow if she couldn't kill the locals. The female original needed to have some fun if she was going to help Klaus break his curse in this very boring town.  _I wonder what tasty treats are waiting for me at school,_ Natalia wondered as her mind immediately turned to the murderous and seductive Natalia Mikaelson that had been hidden for so long. 


End file.
